


Teaching Lilo

by Wyndewalker



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Gen, Kid Fic, Trope Bingo Round 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyndewalker/pseuds/Wyndewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander has another Hawaiian Slayer to teach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching Lilo

Xander stared down at the little girl in front of him. Really, he was staring at her blue 'dog' but since the little girl was pacing in front of the blue thing while she ranted about how it was improper to feed tuna sandwiches to her friends the fishes because tuna _was_ fish and that would be cannibalism and just wrong Xander felt he could get away with it. Except that the blue thing was staring right back at him.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Xander was really beginning to wonder if there was something about Hawaii that made Slayers crazy. Maybe not crazy crazy. Odd was probably a better word. Although Lucy had the excuse of brain damage. Then again he got the feeling Lucy had always been a little on the kooky side. Kono wasn't so much odd as very enthusiastic. Maybe even gung-ho would be a good way to describe her. With a decided lack of evil demons in Hawaii all of her energy was focused towards catching mundane bad guys. Thank the Powers her crazy SEAL boss and his Detective partner had agreed to takeover as her Watcher. He'd been a walking bruise trying to train with her.

Lilo, on the other hand... Lilo was a bright, imaginative little girl prone to melodramatics that Xander could admit were quite amusing. Seriously? Who feeds fish PB&J sandwiches? And she had a blue dog. Although if Stitch was a dog then he'd eat his Babylon 5 Collector's plates. This wasn't getting him anywhere with his current predicament though. Namely getting Lilo to do her training katas.

"Lilo," he said, raising his voice slightly. The little girl just continued to pace having moved on to the local Cordelia aka Myrtle in her rant.

"Lilo," he tried again. No change. 

Stitch looked between them then reached out to gently grab her by the arm, one hand... paw... claw... whatever it was over her mouth. She continued to talk for several seconds before she huffed, falling silent. Stitch turned her to face Xander, gesturing at him. "Ah."

"Thanks, Stitch," Xander nodded. So not a dog. "Got that out of your system, kiddo? Think we can start doing the exercises that we were supposed to start doing half an hour ago?"

"I don't know," she huffed. "It's not like I'm going to be any good at them. It's not like I'm good at anything. I'm just a weirdo who..."

"Whoa. Hold up." Xander waved his hands before kneeling down in front of her. "Who told you that you were a weirdo who wasn't good at anything?"

Lilo pressed her lips together before letting her head fall forward so her hair completely covered her face. She mumbled something that he couldn't understand. Letting out a soft sigh, Xander gently parted her hair so that he could see her downcast face. He quirked an eyebrow at her when she looked at him through her lashes. "Want to try that again, kiddo?"

"Myrtle and the other girls said I was weird because I accidentally broke the door at hula lessons and because I didn't know all the words to the song they were singing after class and..."

"Myrtle and her friends don't have a clue what they're talking about, Lilo," Xander interrupted her. "Yeah, you may be a little weird. Hear me out," he said at her affronted look. "But you know what? It's the weirdos who are the coolest people to hang out with. They have fun. They don't care what other people think because they know exactly who they are and they're happy with that person. It's the weirdos who save the world so that the so-called normal people can live their dull little lives. As for not being good at anything? I've seen you hula dance and you are awesome at it. You're a great little sister. You know every Elvis song there is. You're kind and loving, with a great imagination and one day you, Lilo Pelekai, will change the world. Don't let anyone tell you differently."

"Really?" She whispered.

"Really," he assured her. "Now, I think that you, Stitch and me should go and get an ice cream cone. And once we're done with that we'll do your katas somewhere that Myrtle can see so she'll know just how much of a bad...ah, just how graceful and awesome you are. And I'm thinking that Kono might have a couple days off soon so she can come visit. Think how green with envy Myrtle will be when she finds out that you know the Hawaii 5-0 task force. Wasn't she mooning over that picture of McGarrett the other day?"

"Uh-huh. You think they'll all come visit and we can go surfing together and maybe Mr McGarrett and Miss Kono will do my katas with me?" She asked eagerly.

"I think that we can probably arrange that. C'mon. Let's go get some ice cream then get to work so you can show Kono all the progress you've made."

"Yay!" Lilo hugged Xander than ran off down the beach to the ice cream vendor. Xander looked at Stitch. 

"Myrtle is so going down one of these days."

"Meega e piku."

"Darn skippy." Xander fist bumped the little blue guy, smirking when Stitch made the little explosion motion with his fingers... claws... whatevers.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Lucy is from my fic Remember My Tomorrows and I will probably do the fic where Xander meets Kono and possibly the one where 5-0 comes to Kauai to visit Lilo.


End file.
